Insanity
by i live for the applause
Summary: Alex locks herself into her bathroom, rocking back and forth in a mental state-of-mind. Malex two-shot. Warning: rape.
1. Not So Innocent

**Summary:** Alex locks herself into her bathroom, rocking back and forth in a mental state-of-mind. Malex two-shot. Slight incest, rape.

**Pairings:** Alex/Justin/Max

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** I think that there should be more stories like this on here. I mean, we all know she's _that _kind of character to most likely do it, so why not? Inspired by "The Power Within" and "Perks of Being a Wallflower".

* * *

Alex rocked back and forth in a cradle position, placing two hands over her ears forcefully while closing her eyes tightly, all while praying and chanting a spell at the same time rapidly, but silently. Her body started to shake with fear and anger, shutting her eyes tighter.

He had just _hit _her. Not only hit, but _touch_. Her father decided to throw a get-together for a celebration for his favorite baseball team winning. One of his friends was drunk, which led him up into her room early in the afternoon for a little surprise.

"_Uh, daddy! Your friend's here," Alex yelled out, staring at the odd man standing in her door frame. She was on her way to meet up with Stevie in detention at Tribeca Prep._

_Alex took a step back, looking for support to lean on while she stumbled. The man stepped closer, shutting the door behind him. He soon stood to where she could smell the beer off of his breath._

"_Why don't you start taking off that little top of yours?" He whispered while caressing the side of her cheek with his thumb, staring into her scared brown eyes. She followed his orders, bowing her head shamefully as she gave in. A slight whimper escaped her mouth, letting a tear fall from the corner of her eyes. She tugged at the long sleeved blue shirt with white sleeves on it, pulling it over her head, leaving her in her orange padded. She felt warm hands over her cold body._

_The man caressed her side, moving is hands down to her hips. She didn't know what it was, but it made her snap inside. "Stop." She said, placing her hands on top of his in attempt to pry them off. It only made his hands travel up north, trying to touch her breast. She fidgeted with his hands, slapping them while worming her body around in a circular motion, screaming as she felt a hard, cold knuckle puncher connect with her jaw. It quickly turned a shade of red, white, and yellow in the shape of it. She was honestly surprised that she hadn't passed out, but this feeling was coming on strong._

_He took this as his chance to slap his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams and cries. He slid her black stretch skinny jeans down in a quick motion, instantly unbuckling his own pants to enter his member inside of Alex._

_She screamed out in pain as it entered her virgin body, already noting that she had started to bleed. Her underwear was torn, and she had scratches on her thighs from his clawing. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked it sideways, revealing her neck. He started to leave a rough trail of sloppy kisses down it, nipping and sucking at her sensitive olive tan skin._

_Alex then started to wonder when Justin and Max were coming home, after all, her mom said that she'd been out grocery shopping and the other two were still at school. All she could think about was her family and life, which was quickly interrupted by his whispering into her ear._

"_Don't say a fucking word about this, got it?" He asked, stopping the assault before knocking her on the floor and into her bookshelf, letting pictures and books fall around her. She nodded her head quickly, unintentionally giving an innocent look on her face, making her eyes look like they belonged to a deer in headlights and her lips looking poutier than ever. He just zipped up his pants and looked back, giving Alex a dirty look before nodding his head, motioning that he was leaving._

_Alex waited until she heard the door close completely, struggling to get up and head over to her door before locking it and crawled back over to her previous spot on her blood stained carpet. She placed a hand over her mouth to silence herself, __**this all really just happened.**_

Silence filled the house, feeling safe to know that her father and his friends were gone. She had regained the strength to take three showers in between the few hours and placing her same clothing back on with her brown leather boots. Suddenly, the sound of the front door to their apartment closed, instantly balling up into a fetal position on the side of her tub in the red walls painted bathroom, her sides hurting from being kicked around. She didn't want to know or hear who was coming up the stairs, until she heard her mother's voice call her name.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself but only made more tears come out of her red, tired eyes. Her hands slammed over her ears, so tight that her elbows could reach her knees and hip. She started to sing some random song, which only came out to sound as if she were reading. The bed room door was locked, but not the bathroom. Max appeared out of nowhere, using the _Go through, Mo-through _spell.

Max tried to reach out and touch her, but only saw her hands swat him away as she started screaming and crying while her lyrics became louder. He soon found Alex lean and sit upward, but then buried her head in between her knees. Her body started to shake, feeling over used. Max gripped Alex by her shoulders and shook her slightly, staring at her in shock. She eventually gave in and sunk herself into Max's chest, feeling his protective arms around her.

She wouldn't dare open her eyes; she couldn't see the pain she knew he was starting to feel. Max rocked sideways, rubbing Alex's back while whispering encouraging words into her hair. She finally let her arms unwrap from around her small torso, throwing them around him as she got on her knees and cried some more into his shoulder, knowing that she probably had snot all over the place.

About thirteen minutes had passed before Alex decided to pull away and stop weeping. He magically pulled out a box of Kleenex, hearing a small thank you from her raspy, dry voice. Max waited for her to speak first, after she finally blew her runny red nose.

"He touched me," Alex stated matter of factly, pulling her knees to her chest with a glassy and watery faraway look in her red, blotchy eyes.

"He did _what_?" Alex felt Max's frame shift uncomfortably.

"H-He _raped _me, Maxie, and I couldn't do anything about it." She started crying again, shoving her face into his chest. Max was pretty sure he would start crying, too. I mean, who would _dare _put their hands on Alex Russo, his big sister?

"Who is _he_?" Max asked, his voice suddenly cracking. Alex went into detail about it, from noticing his baggy jeans, all gold everything, smell of smoke surrounding him, cornrow braids as if he had just gotten out of jail and his gangster accent with his mixed skin covered in tattoos. Now that she thought of it, she wondered if he was even a friend of her dad's.

"I'm only sixteen Max, what am I supposed to do?" She asked while looking up at his face, him glancing back down at her. He only ignored her question and got up, extending his hand out.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"Come on," Alex took his hand into hand into hers and let him lead the way.


	2. Emergency

**Summary:** Alex locks herself into her bathroom, rocking back and forth in a mental state-of-mind. Malex two-shot. Slight incest, rape.

**Pairings:** Alex/Justin/Max

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Note: **I think that there should be more stories like this on here. I mean, we all know she's that kind of character to most likely do it, so why not? Inspired by "The Power Within" and "Perks of Being a Wallflower".

* * *

Max and Alex sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office anxiously, her biting the inside of her mouth with her arms wrapped around herself, and him tapping his foot with his face in his hands two weeks later. Alex's eyes wandered over to her side, looking at Max, but making sure he didn't see her. She had felt sort of bad for dragging him into this whole situation, helping her come up with excuses to her parents about her stomach ache for the past few weeks.

Max was consciously full of nerve and worry, all for his sister. Justin had seen recent changes in her behavior, as well as Max. They eventually came clean and Alex was traumatized once again from her haunted memory. The doctor suddenly came into the waiting area, both standing up at her arrival, glancing at each other nervously.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Melissa. Are you," Melissa looked through her clipboard. "Alex Russo?" Alex just nodded her head and stayed silent. She adjusted her pen towards Max, feuding her eyebrows. "And let me guess, you are, Max Russo?" He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, too. Doctor Melissa started writing down information.

"So, how did this all happen?" Max's mouth gape open, but then quickly closed it, looking for something to say. Alex cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the doctor. She started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, um, it was my boyfriend and I's anniversary and I guess we just forgot what a condom was at the time, ha-ha," Alex gave her a reassuring smile, awkwardly scratching the back of neck with one hand. Max's hand ended up brushing against hers, letting them intertwine before giving her a reassuring squeeze and letting it go.

Melissa rolled her eyes and scoffed, muttering something underneath her breath about teenagers. "Well, your results are back," Alex and Max straightened their posture and cleared their throats, ready for an answer.

"And it was just a false alarm." Max looked over at his sister, letting out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around the fourteen year old and hugged tightly. The doctor went on about stomach aches, curing them with Pepto-Bismol. (lol)

The walk home had been silent, only the sound of the busy streets of New York and their footsteps being heard. Alex stared down at her feet, but then at Max.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, her voice full of sadness and guilt.

"For what?" He asked, completely clueless.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I'm sorry you had to lie to mom and dad," Alex's voice had cracked, trying to hold back her tears. All she had to do was apologize to Justin now. Alex suddenly stopped in her tracks, waiting for an answer.

Max walked over to her and pulled close to his sixteen year old sister, letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, really," Max smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, his sister pulling away sniffing and rubbing the bridge of her red nose. She felt as if thirty pounds of relief had been lifted off of her shoulders, so she took off her heavy gray sweatshirt and pulled her hair out of her messy bun to show that she was okay.


End file.
